Various types of content are available for electronic navigation using touch-based interfaces available on computers, phones, tablets and other types of devices, such as with a peripheral or integrated navigational feature like a mouse, touchpad, touchscreen, etc. These navigation features may aid a user in flipping pages, forwarding/rewinding frames or otherwise adjusting offset positions associated with definable segments of the underlying content, e.g., each page in a book or each frame in a video may corresponding with a definable offset position. Content scrubbing may be characterized as a process by which the offset positions are adjusted according to user interaction with an associated navigation feature. A content scrubbing ratio of 1:1, for example, may correspond with flipping one page or one frame at a time for a corresponding user interaction with the navigation feature. Such page-by-page or frame-by-frame scrubbing may be relatively slow, particularly if the scrubbed content includes many pages, frames, etc. As such, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates accelerating scrubbing speed and/or otherwise enabling users greater ease when content scrubbing.